


Shut up!

by emda



Series: DBSK/JYJ Song Drabbles [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G, old fic, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Changmin spent the whole day shutting up Junsu, but it only took Junsu three words to shut Changmin up.Inspired by: listening to Bigeast Station Epi 32





	Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/30). Expect super amateur writing.  
> Beta Reader: Milena

“Jaejoong!!!!” Yoochun yelled from the living room, his eyes glued to the TV.

Jaejoong came walked quickly from his work room. “What’s wrong Chunnie?”

“Come here hyung I wanna show you something.”

When Junsu heard this he ran from the kitchen where he was with his lover to where the other guys where. When he saw the lead singer and the baritone looking at the TV screen, his curiosity, as always, took the best of him and he jumped between them to see what they were watching. Through the apartment Jaejoong’s and Yoochun’s voice yelled at the same time, calling in exasperation the name of the intruder. Junsu giggled at his hyungs.

“What are you two watching? Can I see it too? Chunnie, why did you call Jaejoong hyung and not me? Jaejoong hyung wh…”

“JUNSU SHUT UP” The voice of the youngest boomed through the whole apartment followed by the soul mates' laughs and the particular and well know dolphin squeal.

-In the dance studio-  
“Hyung how you do that? Can you teach me? I wanna know really really really badly, please hyung teach m…”

“JUNSU SHUT UP!” Changmin yelled at Junsu gaining a warm and relieved smile from the leader of the group and a silly, but cute pout of his lover.

-In the radio station-  
“So now we leave you with (I always have in mind the listener’s interest) the complete song (since I’m in charge of the charisma) of…” “JUNSU SHUT UP!!” “Forever love” and the radio station was filled with the laugh of certain sunshine of a certain irritated but amused maknae of the group.

-Back at the apartment-  
“Minnie ah!!!!”

“What?”

“Why do you keep shutting me up and yelling at me all day?”

“Su, don’t take it too hard, but sometimes you can get really annoying.”

Junsu pouted at his boyfriend and smacked Changmin’s arm lightly.

“Minnie!!!!!”

“…”

“Minnie!!!!!!!!”

“…”

"Changminnie!!!!!!”

“JUNSU SHUT UP!!!!”

“I love you”

“^.^”


End file.
